Danielle In Dakota
by Guntherson962
Summary: Dani has been traveling the world with the money she stole from Vlad after her cousin saved the world 2 years ago, after an attack by an invisible enemy she ends up in Dakota city. Look out Bang-Babies here comes Dani Phantom. Please review, flames will be used to make smores.
1. Chapter 01 Danielle Arrives

**Chapter 01 Danielle Arrives**

Danielle(Those close to her called her Dani) flew across the open night sky, she loved to fly, it was always the best way to clear her mind. Dani was 16 years old(physically speaking that is, she has only been alive 4 years), She had long Raven hair that went down around her shoulders and was held together in the back in a ponytail, her bangs were long and often covered one of her Baby-blue eyes.

Dani's current appearance however looked almost nothing like the previous description, because she was able to transform into a ghost like form. In this form Dani's Raven hair turns white as fallen snow, and her eyes electric green, whatever Dani was wearing at the time would turn into a black and white jumpsuit, The right side of her shirt is inverted, her right arm is white and her right glove is black while her left arm is black and her glove is white. She has streaks of white on the sides of her pants, and wears white shoes. She has an emblem on her chest that is a P inside of a D.

Dani's thoughts were drifting back to when she was "Born" as she preferred to call it, Because Dani wasn't "Born" like most people. Danielle was a clone of a boy named Danny Fenton, a boy whose half ghost with a great deal of their powers.

She was created by another half ghost named Vlad Masters, who was obsessed with disposing of Danny's father Jack Fenton because Jack had married the love of his life Maddie while he suffered from ghost powers that he blamed Jack for giving him.

Vlad had made multitudes of clones in the hopes of making the perfect half ghost son using Danny's DNA. Dani was created in those experiments, at first she saw Vlad as her father and did everything he told her. She tricked Danny into thinking she was his cousin so she could capture him for Vlad so that he could get a sample of Danny's DNA in mid-morph between his human and ghost form, believing he was going to use it to stabilize her unstable body.

However before Vlad could do anything of the sort Danny managed to show her how evil Vlad was, and that to him she was nothing more than a mistake that he wasn't going to fix.

Something wet hit her shoulder, she thought it was going to rain but then saw that there were no clouds around, it was then she realized she was crying. "Great" Dani moaned, "What on earth made me start thinking of him".

Dani tried to force her thoughts away from her last encounter with her creator, but it was all in vain as the memories came flooding back to her. Vlad sent a ghost hunter named Valerie to catch Dani so he could melt her down and study her remains. However she was once more saved by the boy she was cloned from when he convinced Valerie to help save her from Vlad's alter ego, Vlad Plasmius, who had almost succeeded in destroying her were it not for a last minute attempt by Danny to re-stabilize her. What Danny did worked and the three of them gave Plasmius a sound beating, she thanked both her cousin and new friend before flying off on her own.

The last time she saw her cousin was when he had gathered every ghost from their world(Known as the ghost zone) to turn the entire planet intangible so an asteroid would float through it harmlessly. Before that happened Vlad had revealed himself to the whole world to be half ghost in order to try and seize power, only to have it backfire marking him public ghost enemy #1. Danny didn't seem to notice she was there(Don't see how though, she was 6 feet away from him at the time) and he did the same thing that Vlad had done(with VASTLY different results) and showed the world that Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom were one and the same.

Dani saw how happy her cousin was, his family and best friends embracing the teenage hybrid with such affection. She couldn't help but wonder why Vlad couldn't have shown her at least some of that kindness. Unable to stand any more of the scene and feeling she had already asked so much of Danny, Dani flew off to her unknown destination, Of course not before she pilfered a few things from "Daddy's" mansion.

Before leaving Amity Park Dani dropped by Vlad's Mansion and phased into his vault, some of the things she found in there were unexpected to say the least, there was $500,000 in cash, some ghostly artifacts, as well as some discarded inventions Vlad had made over the years. Among them only 3 stood out, the 1st being a device called the "Plasmius Maximus" a device that looked like a tuning fork, all she could see of it was its name and it gave her a creepy feeling so she left it be. The 2nd was this strange crown that looked like it was on fire, it looked dangerous so she left it sit. Lastly she saw a wrist strap device that was labeled "Portable Plasmius Portal", 'that looks like it could be handy' she thought to herself 'well "Daddy" certainly wont be needing any of this'. She now wore the portable portal and the $500,000 was in a Green Bay Packers duffle bag she found along with a belt that was called a Specter Deflector(She didn't need it but it may come in handy), and after one last look at the town set off to parts unknown, even to her...

That was 2 years ago.

Danielle finally got the tears to stop as she started to notice a storm up ahead, "Man" she whined as she was about to change course.

Before she could her Ghost sense went off, Dani looked around, startled as this hadn't happened for at least a month, for what could have set it off when she was hit by a beam of purple energy and went spiraling aways before she stabilized herself. Danielle shook her head as another blast hit her in her square in the chest sending her flying into the storm clouds.

She opened her eyes back up to find where her assailant was, but all she could see was the pitch black mounds of water particles and flashing bolts of lightning. Dani felt something press against her throat, but she couldn't see it, panicked, Dani started flying in a circle in an attempt to through her attacker off her. She did this to no avail, when she noticed she could hear breathing over her left shoulder, thinking quickly she fired a plasma ray over her shoulder and heard her invisible assailant yell from the pain, while Dani took in a much needed breath.

Dani turned to face this(presumably) new ghost but they hadn't turned visible despite Dani shooting them in the face with a full power plasma ray, she felt a hand clamp hard onto her arm and a split second later another hit her stomach. Dani seized the opportunity and grabbed at her arm until she felt her visually challenged attackers wrist and kicked them with an ecto charged boot, then wrenched her hand free of the enigmatic ghosts grip. As she raised her ecto charged hand to strike at the ghost, a bolt of lightning struck the ghost girls raised arm electrocuting both of the wandering souls.

Both of the hapless specters let out a painful shriek as the full 1 billion volts passed through their bodies, Danielle had only ever felt this pain once before, when her 'Father' had tried to melt her down, every cell in her body felt like it was on fire. Dani's mystery assailant had dropped their invisibility, but she only caught a glimpse of them before they were both enveloped by a deep green aura for a few brief moments, then were blasted apart.

...

Danielle stirred as she regained consciousness, she sat up feeling sore all over and saw why, she had cratered into the ground. Her backpack and laptop had somehow survived the fall and she found the duffle was still on her back with all her money and cloths still in it. Danielle looked around to try and find the ghost that had been reponsible for her plight, assuming a fighting stance and waited for them to make a move, but nothing happened for several minutes.

After a few more minutes of nothing Dani relaxed slightly assuming(or at least hoping) that they must have been blasted away further than her, she then noticed how tired she was and that the storm she was just in was gone, "Crap" she yawned as she stretched. She pulled out her laptop from her backpack and started typing, "Where might a decent hotel be around here" She asked herself as she searched for one.

The top result came up "The Waterfall" Dani read aloud "It's in Dakota City huh, at least its close", she put away her laptop and took off in the air again. After a while of flying Dani finally made it to the city, she found a dark alley and touched down while two rings of light changed her back into her human form.

Pausing to stretch she made her way to the hotel only to remember "Wait, I have no idea where this place is" she said to herself "come to think of it I've never been here before so that's no surprise". Dani was kicking herself for not realizing this sooner when she spotted something on a nearby TV in a television store window, the news was on and Dani could see a teenage boy with dreadlocks flying on a metal disk of some kind fighting what looked like an oversized Armadillo.

"Another teenage superhero?", Dani said slightly bewildered "Who is that guy?", "You don't know who that is, that's Static" said a voice from behind her. Dani turned to see who had said that, when she did she saw a very large(around the waist anyway) African American man who smiled pleasantly from his car and said "You must be new in town".

Dani replied with "Uhh... yeah, I just got here a few minutes ago, who did you say that guy was?", the man said to her "That's Dakotas own superhero Static, a while back near the docks there was a big gas explosion everyone around here calls "The Big Bang" that gave everyone exposed to it Medahuman powers" the man dropped his head slightly "the problem was that most of the people that were exposed were all delinquent kids with nasty attitudes and they were stirring up all kinds of trouble" He picked his head up as he continued "But then Static showed up and it made everyone breath a sigh of relief, he's done his best to keep people safe ever since".

The man seemed to beam at these words, "Huh, cool" Dani said reminded a little of her cousin, "Say I'm trying to find The Waterfall Hotel, could you tell me where it is?", The man leaned out the window a little and said "Sure thing, you just go down this road, hang a right, then you'll see the community center, walk past the sign then keep going another street corner then go right, keep walking a ways and you can't miss it".

"Thank you sir" Dani said as she walked away, 'What a nice guy' she thought to herself as she waved goodbye, "What a polite young lady" The man said as Dani walked away. "Daddy, I got the good tea" said the mans daughter as she walked up to the car, "Alright Sharon, lets see if we can't beat Virgil home" The man said starting the car, Sharon let out a small laugh as she said "Daddy if Virgil beats us home, I'll shave my head".

Dani passed the community center sign and stopped to take a better look at it, the building itself was pretty nice sized and it even had a fountain in front of it. "This place looks like it might be worth checking out some time" Dani said to herself, "maybe I'll stick around for a few days". She found the hotel just where the man said it would be, she ducked into an alley, took some money from the duffle bag, put it in her backpack then turned it intangible, and stuck it in the ground to hide it.

Dani checked into the hotel without any problems(other than havening to overshadow the guy at the front desk with one of her replicas so he didn't ask to many questions when no one was looking), she got to her room and crashed on the bed. Dani's thoughts drifted as she felt herself nod off, from Vlad, to the nice man who helped her find this place, the ghost that attacked her, and finally her cousin Danny and wondered what he was doing right now as she fell fast asleep.

A few minutes ago ...

"Gear to Static, come in, hows everything on your end?" said a voice from a walkie talkie, Static answered "I read ya Gear, everythings cool on my end, geuss only Carmendillo was stupid enouph to try anything tonight". "Looks like it, I'm heading home, She-Bang out" Said She-bangs voice from the walkie talkie, "See ya tomarrow, Gear out" said Gears voice from the same source.

Static was on patrol making his last rounds before deciding to head home. Statics real name was Virgil Hawkins, and his costume was a black and blue coat with gold/yellow inner lining with some highlights, black pants with a white mask, and dark blue shades that hung just below his dreadlocks.

Static was just about to head home when a bright light from an alley caught his eye, "Looks like I'm getting home late tonight too" Static groaned. He flew into the alley only to find it empty, "Huh, that's weird" He said, he went out the other side but all he could see was some girl with a Packers bag(Who the hecks a Packers fan around here) talking to, "Pops" he whispered to himself.

The girl waved to his dad(guess he did something nice for her, knowing him), and he saw his sister get to the car, "Daddy, I got the good tea" Sharon said, "Alright Sharon, lets see if we can't beat Virgil home" Mr. Hawkins said starting the car, Sharon let out a small laugh as she said "Daddy if Virgil beats us home, I'll shave my head". Static only smirked and said "He he, then get the buzz cutter ready sis" and he sped off.

Static flew through his bedroom window and changed his cloths, on the way down stairs he fixed his hair in the mirror saying "Lookin good Virgil". Virgil flopped down on the couch and turned on the TV, the news was still on.

"And with Carmendillo once more behind bars, Static, Gear, and She-Bang have the citizens of Dakota feeling safer every day, This is Shelly Sandoval signing off" came from the screen. Virgil smiled at this, he'd come a long way from that kid who was in over his head with F-Stop and forced into that Gang war down by the docks that ultimately gave him these powers.

'Man, the people of Dakota really do love me' he thought 'even mom said she was proud of me', he thought back to when he met Nina Crocker, a Bang Baby with the power to control time, she took him, Gear, and another Bang Baby Ebon back in time to the night his mom die from a stray bullet. She saw him standing in front of her five years older and a super hero to boot, he told her everything that happened to him, The Big Bang, the hero gig, the time travel, all she could do was hug her son and tell him how proud of him she was.

Even if she was gone Virgil knew just what she thought about the choices he's made. Virgil heard the front door open and turned to see Sharon's face as she saw him sitting there, "geeze sis, you look stressed, that can make you go bald, you really should try meditation or yoga" Virgil said with a cocky grin. This didn't go un-noticed by his father, who waited for Sharon to stomp off at her brothers remark, "You heard that did you" Mr. Hawkins said to his son.

Robert Hawkins knew his son's secret after a woman that called herself Omnara kidnaped him to get to Static, after that it was simple 2+2=4 math to know his son was a super hero(they however neglected to tell Sharon). "A little, kinda disappointed she's not gonna follow through with it though" Virgil said honestly, he yawned as he said "Welp, better hit the sack, don't wanna waste a perfectly good Saturday by sleepin to long".

"Who are you and what have you done with my son" Mr. Hawkins said, "He's right here, it's just Richi, Shenice, and me have some stuff to do tomorrow" he lowered his voice "Some Static, She-Bang, and Gear stuff, Richie says he has something to show us" Virgil told his father, "Say no more, go get some rest" Mr. Hawkins replied. Virgil went upstairs got in his PJs got under his blankets and fell asleep with little difficulty.

Meanwhile in the other crater...

The rubble began to stir as the ghost began to move from the imprint made in the ground and got up, only to fall to her knees. A few moments later three more ghosts flew down before their wounded comrad, one was a hovering bed sheet with eyes and arm slits, another was VERY big and muscular with grey skin and stitches all along his body that made him resemble Frankenstine's monster, the last one was VERY tiny to the point where he looked like a fairy and was emmiting deep green glow.

The big guy approached the injured specter "You ok, sister?" he said as he knelt down beside the figure, she however only blasted him in the face with a beam of purple energy sending him flying past the other two "I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP MEAT!" She screeched, "THAT LITTLE BRAT GOT LUCKY THIS TIME".

The ghost sheet looked at her worriedly and said "Sister, we checked the other crater and the surrounding area but the girl was no where to be seen", The girl looked furious and blasted the ghost sheet with blue energy freezing him instantly.

"IDIOTS!" She bellowed, "DID YOU ALREADY FORGET HOW LONG IT TOOK TO FIND HER THE FIRST TIME?!", The tiny ghost flew up to the enraged phantoms ear and started talking, "WHAT DO YOU WANT PIPSQUEAK?!... What?... Hmm... Yeah... That's actually a very good idea... WHY DIDN'T YOU THINK OF THAT THE FIRST TIME?!" she said swatting away the ghost fairy.

Meat approached her cautiously as he asked "Sister, what Pipsqueak's idea?", she turned to face Meat who recoiled at the motion(which made her smile slightly) and said "Well Meat, Pipsqueak suggested that if we are on the hunt for someone..." her smile deepened, "... we'll need a hunter, and I happen to know just where to find one, chip Linus out of that ice and lets get going".


	2. Chapter 02 Strange Encounters

**Chapter 02 Strange Encounters**

_Two girls were flying around a stately mansion in the back woods of Colorado, the smaller one having more difficulty doing so than the other. "Come on Dani, you'll have to be faster than that to catch me", Dani pouted "No fair Vi! I can't fly like you can!", The older clone looked back at her sisters frustrated face, "You're too cute lil'sis, fine here I am" She stopped mid flight. Dani flew up to her and touched her shoulder, "Tag! You're it!", she took off shakily, "Not for long I'm not", an older half breed was watching the exchange and said, "Now Violet, no good will come from you spoiling Danielle like that". The elder clone caught the tiny bundle of energy and turned to face their creator. _

_"Aww, but daddy, how could you not want to spoil a face like this?", She pinched both of Dani's cheeks at once which met with small protests from the younger clone, "And I feel obligated to do so anyway", Vlad knew he was going to regret asking why but did anyway, "And what, may I ask, gave you such a feeling?". Violet kissed the top of her sisters head and changed back to her human form as she said "She's my only sister, all the other ones you made are boys, and most of them aren't... all there", Vlad rolled his eyes while the young hybrids weren't paying attention, "If you say so, Violet" he said as he walked off leaving the two to themselves. Dani escaped her sisters grip and touched her arm "Now you're it Vi", Violet starred back at her and said sweetly "No lil'sis, it's time for you to wake up", Dani starred at her confused, "What?". _"You heard me, Danielle, Wake UP".

Dani stirred from her dream on top of the hotels bed as she heard a voice, "Come on, Danielle, Wake up" The voice scolded her. Dani felt a pair of hands shake her, as she opened her eyes she looked up into two sets of her own face. "Not again" Dani grumbled sleepily, she had a hard time controlling her power to replicate, so far she could only make three(including herself). Making them appear was easy enough for her though and she could do it with little effort, however this would also cause her to sometimes split apart without meaning to.

Dani noticed she slept in her street clothes and on top of all the blankets(which explained why she was so cold), she looked at the clock on the end table that read 10:17 AM. "Man, I must've been beat last night" Dani groaned as she stretched, "Very much so" Her replica said "We've been trying to wake you for 10 minutes" said the other, "would probably help if I didn't needlessly replicate" Dani said as she dissipated her replicas, moved to the window, and opened the curtains.

She mused on the dream she had, a dream about her past with Vlad and her big sister, the times she had spent with her sister practicing how to use her powers were some of the few, no, only good memories she had of that place that didn't disgust her presently. Dani couldn't help but shed a small tear at the memory of her big sister, "Violet" She said quietly wiping away the tear migrating down her cheek, she forced the memory from her head so she could get ready.

She changed out of her old clothes and into some fresh ones, before putting her shirt on she went to get her deodorant but she dropped it. "Oh come on" Dani spat at no one, she bent over to pick it up when she heard something go past the window, FAST. She bent back up with a confused look on her face, but brushed it off after a while and finished getting dressed.

Before she left, she turned on the TV and put on the news to see what the weather was going to be like, just as the weather rapped up a news bulletin popped up. The news anchor said "Late last night the Medahuman criminals known as Ebon, Talon, and Shiv, as well as several others have escaped from the Medahuman wing of the Dakota Penitentiary". They explained a little more about Ebon as well as the other Medahumans that escaped as she turned off the TV, Ebon reminded her a little of Johnny 13's shadow, and Talon looked like those vultures that use to work for Vlad.

As she passed the TV she noticed it turned back on for a few seconds before it went right back off, same with a nearby lamp, "weird" She said as she left. Dani grabbed her back pack, went down through the lobby and started walking around outside. Danielle needed some new clothes, what she wore last night and what she had on was all that was left of her wardrobe(all the rest was destroyed just as part of the ghost hero gig), her MP3 player was broken in a previous engagement with one of her cousins enemies(she thought he was weird, he wore pajamas and kept asking her to be his friend), and as this morning had demonstrated she had out grown her bra, "looks like I swim in Mrs. Fenton's end of the gene pool" she said to herself, "now where's the mall around... oh wow". Dani rounded the corner and saw off in the distance The Dakota Mall, "Found it" she said to herself "Time to go shopping".

The inside of the mall was pretty expansive(as far as malls go) and while it wasn't as big as most malls she's been to over the years, this was definitely in the top 10. Danielle was about to start walking when she remembered(or rather the noise coming from her stomach that resembled an angry cat reminded her) that she hadn't eaten since last night. She spotted a small cart and bought a bag of pretzel buns to munch on, "I'll eat after I've got some new clothes" Dani said to herself with a squeal, her eyes widened slightly as she realized her own reaction "sometimes, I forget how much of a girl I am".

Most of the shops had stuff that was a little fancy for Danielle's taste, not to mention spendy(she might have a lot of $$$ but she wasn't going to go overboard with it) but she eventually found a small place that suited her better(even if it felt like they put no effort into the name) "Fashion huh... no crap" Dani said to herself with a slight chuckle at how on the nose it was, "Come to think of it, all the shops have just as ridiculous names... it's almost as if all of these shops were named for a Saturday morning... naaah I'm thinking to far into this" She finished coming close to unknowingly breaking the fourth wall... which I just did myself, right... just ignore this.

Dani walked in and started looking around, she was walking around finding a few things she liked when she accidentally walked right into another girl shopping there knocking them both to the floor. "Oh god, I'm so sorry" Dani said apologetically "I wasn't watching where I was going", the girl responded with "It's no big deal, accidents happen". Another girl walked up from behind her, "Are you ok Frieda" she said helping her up, "Yeah, I'm fine Daisy" Frieda said rubbing her head, "Are you ok kid?", 'Kid? she's not that much older then me' Danielle then realized her own thoughts, 'Oh, right, she is', "Yeah, I'm fine" She said out loud. One of them offered her a hand to help her up only to jerk it back as a small static shock(Peter: AH AH AH, HE SAID IT) jumped between their hands.

The girls looked at Dani and said "I'm Daisy Watkins" one of them said, "and I'm Frieda Goren" said the other, "I'm Danielle..." She paused for just a second "Fenton", 'Not a total lie I guess', "But my friends just call me Dani, with an 'I'". The two girls looked thunderstruck as they yelled together "FENTON? Like Danny Fenton?", Danielle instantly regretted using her cousin's last name, 'HOW THE HELL COULD I HAVE FORGOTEN HOW FAMOUS THAT NAME IS?!', "Yeah, he's my cousin", 'He'd back that up anyway', "I haven't seen him since the whole mess with the Disasteroid though I've been traveling a lot, in fact I just got to town yesterday".

Frieda went into full on reporter mode "Oh you've got to spill, what's it like having a super hero for a relative", Dani answered before she could stop herself "Really annoying after people pick up on the last name", 'WHAT THE HELL DANI?! NO NEED TO BE RUDE AFTER YOU KNOCKED THIS GIRL OVER!'. Frieda frowned slightly at her response "Oh, sorry, you must get grilled about this a lot", Dani smiled apologetically "No I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped like that", Frieda's face rose a little "No harm done".

"Hey, since your new would you like us to show you around?" Frieda asked, "Seriously? would you?" Dani asked somewhat surprised, "Sure, it's Saturday and we don't really have any plans since our friends Virgil, Richie, and Shenice said that they had stuff to do" Said Daisy, "Wow, thanks a lot" Dani said as the growling in her stomach intensified loudly, "I was gonna get something to eat after I was done shopping, what's a good place around here?", Daisy asked "You aren't a vegetarian are you?".

Dani replied with "My cousins girlfriend is, but not me", Frieda then said "good then when we're done here we can hit up Burger Fool", 'Already sounds better than the Nasty Burger' Danielle thought, "Sounds good". The three of them finished their shopping(Daisy even helped her get a better MP3 Player and ear buds) and making some small talk, apparently Frieda is on her schools newspaper staff, 'really explains the multitude of questions' and Daisy used to go to a school for geniuses, they headed out for Burger Fool.

...Back At The Crater...

The ghost girl was starting to lose what little patience she had as she waited for Meat and Pipsqueak to get Linus out of his frozen prison(Which she now admitted was a bit much now that she'd cooled off), she'd waited all night and wasn't going to wait any longer. She stood up and yelled to the clones "Alright, I've had enough of waiting for you guys to be done", Meat and Pipsqueak looked back at her, afraid of what she might do now that she'd lost her finite patience. She continued with "You two keep at this, I'm heading to Amity Park myself, I'm confident that you'll be done here by the time I get back with our 'guest'", Meat gulped audibly at the thought of what could have happened now and what would happen if they didn't get this done "We get Linus out sister, no worry", She flashed an evil smile "I'm not worried, you should be though" she said as she flew off.

...At Burger Fool...

"Where dose she put it all?" Frieda whispered into Daisy's ear sounding kinda shocked. The three had been at Burger Fool For all of twelve minutes and Danielle was tearing into her third burger with two others too go. "I have no idea" was all Daisy could say, but Danielle cleared it up when she responded, "I exercise a lot plus I have a good metabolism" Dani put on a fake evil smile as she finished with "And a pretty good ear".

Just then the bell over the door rang to signal that someone had just entered the establishment, Dani didn't think much of it until she saw the look on Daisy and Frieda's faces turn from shock at her eating to fear of whoever the patron was. Danielle turned around as she took a swig of her soda and saw a guy with red hair that had flits of yellow in it that made it look like fire, he was wearing a solid red T shirt and baggie pants, Dani saw him look around then over her shoulder and put on a nasty grin.

He walked passed Dani and started talking to Frieda, "Sup, Frieda, I haven't seen you since I dropped out of school", Frieda looked slightly panicked at this guys proximity which got Dani to sit up straight and charged one of her hands "What do you want Francis?". This seemed to only irritate him as he said "My name isn't Francis, it's Hot Streak".

All the seriousness Danielle had was gone the minute he said his name as she busted out laughing, Hot Streak finally took notice of Danielle "Something funny?" He asked with an obviously annoyed tone as half the restaurant looked at her like she was crazy, "HAHAHA HAHAHAAA HA... HOT STREAK!? BWAHAHAHAHAAAAA... WHAT? WAS HOT FLASH HAHAHAHAHAAAAAAHAHA... ALREADY TAKEN?... HAHAHA OH MY GOD MY SIDE HURTS HAHAHAHAHA... HA...HA..." Dani was laughing so hard she didn't even notice she had rolled onto the floor.

Every smart person in the house got up and briskly ran out the door as they saw Hot Streaks vehement grow to new heights and say "You think my names funny do you?!", Dani finally calmed down "Hey... hehe if my name were Frances... hehehe I'd go by Hot Streak too". Daisy and Frieda dove out the other side of the booth they were sitting in as Hot Streak finally snapped, "YOU THINK YOUR FUNNY BRAT!", The color drained from Dani's face as she saw his eyes and hands catch fire.

Dani instinctively used a little of her flight power to kick off the booth a little ways acrossed the floor as Hot Streak burned the very spot that Dani was just moments ago as she back flipped to her feet, 'Way to go Dani, you just pissed off the Human Torch's psycho cousin, how the hell did you forget that this town is full of super powered teens?!', her head started firing off options at her like a machine gun but only two really seemed to stick:

1. Don't go ghost.

2. Protect Daisy and Frieda.

"Daisy, Frieda, RUN!" Danielle yelled at the top of her lungs, The two seemed to snap out of the daze that they were in as they took their attention away from Hot Streak and yelled "Danielle, are you crazy, you need to get out of here to", Dani dogged a fire blast that just missed her shoulder "JUST DO IT!" She yelled not even realizing her eyes were glowing green as she did, this coupled with her tone was enough to get the girls to pick each other up and vacate the premises quite hurriedly.

Dani then avoided a flurry of fireballs that were hurled at her by the pyro kinetic teen as she got in closer and kicked him square in the chest with an ecto charged foot sending him reeling back, 'I may not be able to use my stronger ghost powers in my human form, but something tells me if I'm just smart about what I do use it won't matter with this guy'.

Hot Streak gave Dani an angry glare and launched a huge fireball at her that she dodged quite beautifully with a flip onto the table, She then grabbed the pole between the two booths used it to spin around and kick him in the back of his head nocking him to his knees, Dani did a dismount flip with a small flight enhanced drop right into Hot Streak's back, 'I think my enhanced strength may actually be overkill for this' or so she thought until Hot Streak grabbed her ankle and threw her against the opposite wall, 'Or not'.

"Say goodbye brat" Hot Streak said shooting a fire blast at Dani, she just missed it as she dove to her left and took out his legs with a sweep kick, then she literally bent over backwards picked up one of the garbage cans and brought it down hard on the pyromaniac. Dani stood in momentary triumph only to see Hot Streak get up, 'Crap' she thought as he ignited his hands again, 'This is getting dangerous, I may not have a choice on going ghost if this goes on for to much longer'.

But before either of them could do anything they heard a VERY loud stomping noise and a second later Hot Streak was sent flying into the wall on his left by a guy with FREAKIN HUGE feet, what looked like a blue version of her old beanie, and a pair of round sunglasses, the guy glared a Hot Streak as he yelled "What are you doing Kangor, stay out of this!", the guy named Kangor looked at him and said "What am **I** do'in, what are you do'in man, you know we got somewhere to be" He tilted his head so that he was looking over his sunglasses "And we both know what will happen if we're late man, remember what happened to Ferret?".

Hot Streak looked at Danielle then back at Kangor then back at Dani, he growled as he got to his feet "Fine, lets go", as he passed Danielle he said "You got lucky this time girl, but the next time I see you, your ash", Dani let him go, the place was already looking like a mess and she didn't want to get stuck with a repair bill, she slipped out the other door at a brisk pace, "You're all right!" she heard someone yell, Daisy and Frieda ran up to her with floored looks on their faces.

"What were you thinking, laughing at Hot Streak like that?" Daisy asked with her hands firmly glued to the sides of her head, Dani snorted at how ridiculous that name sounds before saying "How the hell was I supposed to know the guy was a walking Roman Candle? and he wasn't so tuff anyway". If it was possible Frieda's eyes got even wider "YOU FOUGHT HIM?!", Dani shrugged and said "Well yeah, what did you think all that crashing around was?".

Danielle didn't hear what Daisy and Frieda were saying to her, she was thinking about how that fight ended, 'From what Kangor said they had something they were supposed to do, and whatever the consequences for not getting it done they were bad enough to get Hot Streak(hehehe why is that hehehe so funny?) to cool his head which didn't seem to be an easy task' Dani thought to herself.

Just then Daisy's phone rang, she answered and her eyes bugged even more, "My Aunt's in the hospital, I have to go", Frieda looked at her friend then to Danielle who understood what she was thinking, "Frieda, if you want to go with Daisy then that's fine, I can manage my self, but if your still skeptical here's the hotel I'm staying at and my room number, just leave a message at the front desk" She said handing Frieda a piece of folded paper. Frieda looked at the half-dead teen and thanked her as she and Daisy made their way to the local hospital, Dani just hoisted her back pack and headed back to the hotel, 'Maybe I'll just order a few movies tonight to stave off boredom'. She popped in her headphones and started listening to her new MP3 player, "_It was, it was September, Wind blows, the dead leaves fall, To you, I did surrender, Two weeks, you didn't call..._" 'Thank you Daisy' she thought to herself.

After a few minutes of walking her Ghost Sense went off, 'A ghost, is it that one from yesterday?!' she thought stopping "Miss Murder" halfway 'where is it?'.

Dani looked across the street and saw a man standing in the alley, he was tall and his face was hard to make out in the dark, but then Dani realized: He Had Almost No Face. She ducked behind a mailbox and turned invisible, Dani then crossed the street to get a closer look.

He looked familiar and was just standing there, arms folded together, tapping his foot like he was waiting for something. And apparently he was because no sooner had Dani gotten there he looked up and said "Bout time", Dani was confused until a girl with feathers flew down, "Everyone ready Talon?" he told her, Talon replied "Ready, and their itching to get started Ebon".

'TALON AND EBON!' Dani screamed in her head 'I'm staring at two of those super powered criminals from the news'. Ebon rubbed his hands together and said "Hehe, then lets not keep them waiting", Dani was just about to go ghost when what looked like a black ghost portal opened behind Ebon and they both stepped through it. Dani tried to follow them but the portal closed before she could, She didn't know what the two were talking about but it didn't sound good whatever it was.

Dani dropped the invisibility as she felt the place they disappeared, "He just opened a portal on his own" She said, Dani's eyes widened slowly "could that Ebon guy have set off my ghost sense?". Ebon's portal thing and appearance did look like Johnny 13's shadow and Penelope Spectra(two of her cousins enemies she met while wandering for the last few years), but according to the guy from yesterday and the news Ebon was nothing more than a mutated human and a human wouldn't set off her ghost sense.

This wasn't making any sense, but the one thing that did was that those two weren't planning a bake sale, and she couldn't in good conscience let it happen. Dani ducked behind the dumpster in the alley and yelled out "GOIN GHOST!", apon shouting her and her cousins battle cry two rings of light surrounded Danielle and began to move up and down her body simultaneously, changing the young girl into Dani Phantom. Dani kicked off the ground, turned invisible, and went on the hunt, her quarry: the Bang Baby Ebon.

...8:30 AM Hawkins house...

Virgil's alarm clock went off, signaling it was time for the tired super hero to wake up, he extended a finger toward the blaring alarm and hit it with a weak electric charge silencing the alarm instantly. Virgil got to his feet and got dressed, he fixed his hair and made his way down stairs and walked to the kitchen to get something to eat.

After pouring himself a bowl of cereal and sat down on the couch where his dad left the news on for him, the weather was rapping up as a news bulletin popped up, The news anchor said "Late last night the medahuman criminals known as Ebon, Talon, and Shiv, as well as several others have escaped from the medahuman wing of the Dakota Penitentiary".

Virgil almost dropped his bowl when he heard this, Ebon was one of the electrokinetic teens worst enemies, now him and the rest of the Meta-Breed were walking free along with a bunch of other Bang Babies, "Well... I can see where this day is gonna go". He finished his food, and went upstairs to change, Static got on his disk and flew out his bedroom window(which no one seems to notice like EVER).

He started to head to The Abandoned Gas Station of Solitude(I'll let that name speak for itself). A little ways later Static saw flashing lights outside a warehouse, Police cars were lined up lights flashing with officers standing by looking like they don't know what to do. Static spotted a familiar face among the crowd of cops, "Chief Barnsdale" Static said as he descended, The police chief turned with a relived look on his face "Static, am I glad your here".

He landed next to Barnsdale and retracted his disk, "What's going on here?" He asked, Barnsdale sighed "It's Ludacris, we got a call about a disturbance in the building so two officers went to check it out, not even 10 minutes later they franticly report some crazy story about some blue skinned monster that bullets couldn't hurt and some green glow" He looked at the teenage hero and finished, "Would you take a look around in there, if you go first it may get these guy to grow a backbone, that report has most of them nervous to say the least", "Will do, be back in a few minutes" Static said as he got back on his disk and flew into the warehouse.

He took in the sights all around him, there were bullet holes in the far side of the wall, wooden crates were laying everywhere, and there was a green glow coming from between two of the rafters. Before Static could investigate however, someone shouted out from behind him, "BEWARE!" he spun around to see a stout, blue skinned man in overalls who was... floating right in front of him, "Who the heck are you?". The man raised his hands high into the air and shouted "I am the Box Ghost, Master of all things rigid and square, and the occasional bubble wrap!", 'Is this guy serious?' Static thought to himself. The Box Ghost raised his hands, which were now glowing and several of the wooden crates rose from the ground "Behold and tremble before your cubical doom!"

The crates flew at Static who proceeded to blast each of them, then he sent an electric blast right at the stout ghost knocking him back into a support beam(apparently forgetting he's a ghost and could just phase through it). He got back up, formed a box out of energy and threw it at the teen, Static dodged the bulky projectile only to see more coming right at him. Static managed to dodge the first two only to be struck by the third, then the fourth, then the fifth, then the sixth, Static fell off his disk and straight to the floor. "Ha Ha! You cannot defeat the Box Ghost!" The ghost shouted with glee, the Medahuman power plant rubbed his head as he said "I am SO not gettin clowned by a guy who throws boxes" getting back on his disk and firing an electric ball at the wide boned ghost that hit him square in the chest knocking him back into a stack of crates.

The crates then began to glow green as they all rose into the air, they started to stack together to form what looked like legs, then a torso, then arms, as the structure neared completion the Box Ghost's head popped out of the torso and said "Behold the form of your ultimate doom, my: King Crate Contraption!". Static didn't know whether to be scared or crack up from how ridiculous the whole thing looked, fortunately his brain figured out which in a matter of seconds: the second option. Static's face contorted into a laughing frenzy as he said, "BWAHAHAHAHAHA... KING CRATE CONTRAPTION!?" HAHAHA WHAT DID SOMEBODY ELSE ALREADY USE 'REALY MEAN BOX MONSTER'?! HAHAHA OH MAN I CAN'T BREATHE!"[Dose this feel familiar to anyone else]. The specter scowled "You dare laugh at the Box Ghost! Very well, your demise shall be slow and painful!". Static sobered up and readied himself for anything... or so he thought, a few seconds passed with the Box Ghost doing little more than squirm in his new armor and grunt, Static looked half confused as he said "Uh, you ok in there?", the ghost answered somberly "It would appear as though I only know how to form the King Crate Contraption, and am still unable to make it move".

Static palmed his forehead, 'Man this guy is embarrassing just to fight', just then the Box Ghost cried out in shock which caused Static to look up to see that he'd been ripped out of his crate armor by two green skinned men in what looked like riot gear and had spectral tails instead of feet that were holding what looked like green energy ropes, on of them said to their captive "Box Ghost, you are under arrest for disturbing the peace of the human world, and attacking several humans". Static flew up to the two new faces, the one with his hands free saw his approach and said "FREEZE" as he raised what looked like a night stick with the end glowing, his partner looked at him and said "Stand down rookie, he's a human, we don't have the authority".

He looked over at the electrokinetic hero and said "We are officers of the Ghost Zone Prison, you have our thanks for detaining this pest, and my apologies for my partners behavior, he's still green", Static raised an eyebrow, "You know what I mean, anyway we'll be taking him in, thank you for you're cooperation uh... Static right?" "Uh... yeah, how did you know that?". The level headed cop said "We hear things about certain individuals in the human world, we've heard of you, your partners Gear and She Bang, The Justice League, The Powerpuff Girls, The Teen Titans, that Ben Tennyson kid, and everyone in the Ghost Zones heard of Danny Phantom".

The other ghost cop looked to his partner and said "We should probably get back before that portal closes", His eyes widened as he said "Oh crap, right, thanks again kid", the two took the Box Ghost with them back through the portal as it closed. Static remembered hearing about Danny Phantom back before the Big Bang, he saved the entire planet from an asteroid while the League, back when it was just the founding members, were off planet on a mission to some planet called 'Apocalypse'. He likes the guy and some of the things he did being no older than him pushed him to become Static, though it was pretty stupid to show the entire planet your secret identity, but he would love to actually meet the guy in spite of that. He flew out of the warehouse and told Chief Barnsdale that they could go and why, after all the cop cars left Static he glanced at his watch which read 10:16 AM "Aw man! I'm Way late!" he hopped on his disk and started flying again, "Man! I can't believe that took so long!" He griped as he passed the hotel room She Bang's parents were once kidnaped from as fast as he could. Dani bent back up with a confused look on her face, but brushed it off after a while and finished getting dressed.

...Later, At(The Hall of Justice) The Abandoned Gas Station of Solitude...

"Hey V, you're late" Richie said as his best friend walked in, "I got caught up with some police business and a ghost" said Virgil, "It counts Virgil, you have to sweep HQ now" said Shenice. Richie Foley(he's of no relation to the Foley you're doubtlessly thinking of) was Virgil's best friend since grade school, and Shenice Vale was a more recent friend that the two met through 'Work'.

Richie and Shenice as well as Virgil had a super hero alias as Gear and She-Bang respectively, Richie may not have been near The Big Bang but the gases from it were all over Virgil's clothes and Richie had met with him a few hours after The Big Bang, inhaling the gases caused a latent reaction in Richie's brain causing it to mutate. Now he's capable of thinking at the same rate as a supercomputer and has ideas for various inventions out the wazoo like his flying skates and backpack(a portable spider-like robot that can fit on Richie's back, with various other gadgets and weapons).

Shenice on the other hand wasn't a Bang Baby at all, her parents created her in a lab chromosome by chromosome, she was given enhanced strength, agility, and reflexes. The only problem was that the people her parents made her for wanted to clone her to make an army of 'the perfect solider', but to her parents Shenice was more than a lab experiment she was their baby girl(a **STARK **difference from Dani and Vlad) so they took her and ran. Thanks to Static and Gear she was no longer being hunted by those people and could finally use her powers the way she wanted to.

"Did you hear about the breakout?" Richie asked his friend, "Yeah, Ebon and the whole Meta-Breed broke out of lock-up just after we finished our patrol" Virgil said, groaning slightly "And all those other Bang Babies too". "Yeah, looks like we're in for a lot of sleepless nights for a while" Richie said, "But they're in for a surprise", Richie pulled out some grenade looking devices.

"The Zap Caps?" Shenice said raising an eyebrow, "New and improved, I've combined the mark I and the mark II Zap Caps, so these babies restrain and deliver a mean shock". "Rich, you never disappoint" Virgil said patting his bud on the back, "I try my best not to, also I've been working on a device that can cause generators to increase the amount of energy they put out" Richie said "and with a few tweaks I'm 95% sure that it'll work on you too".

"95% sure" Shenice said skeptically "and the other 5%?", "Well, There is a chance it could short out and kill you along with everyone within half a mile of you" Richie started, seeing Virgil's 'really' face aimed right at his head he finished with "but its only a 5% chance bro", "Yeah, and that's 5% to high" Virgil said not angrily but obviously annoyed.

Just then, the alarm on the police scanner went off, "Knew it was coming, yet I hoped it wouldn't" Shenice said, Richie had modified the police scanner to set off an alarm if the police ever used the words "Bang Baby", or "Medahuman". Shenice adjusted the frequency to listen for the report, "_Attention all units, Medahuman known as Hot Streak on rampage on 52nd and main, requesting backup_", "Time to suit up" Virgil said putting on his costume, "Lets go to work" Richie said doing the same. Static, Gear, and She-Bang were just about to head out when the alarm went off again "_Attention all units, Medahuman known as Kangor terrorizing Dakota High school, requesting backup_", "_Attention all units, Medahuman known as Replicon is reaching havoc in Dakota Park, requesting backup_".

"Hot Streak, Replicon, AND Kangor" Gear said, "What is this a Medahuman field day?", "Got no choice Gear, we gotta divide and conquer" Static told his high-tech cohort, "I got Hothead, Gear you take Bigfoot, She-Bang you take Mr. Identity crisis". Static hopped on his disk and flew off, while Gears Rocket skates propelled him skyward and She-Bang propelled herself along the rooftops as they all set out for the Medahuman they were gonna throw down with.

* * *

**ME: God this was long, at least it's finally up.**

**EMBER: You're really doing something big for your first fanfic ya know, shouldn't you like I dunno do a few oneshots first? and also why am I here, I'm in the other fic you're doing.**

**ME: I had a few oneshots planed and I might still do those, but the whole reason I'm writing fan fiction in the first place is so I can work on my details and pace for my original work, so I need a grander scale for practice. As for why you're here there has always been a contest for who my favorite DP villain is and it's been between you and Dan, obviously you won out in the end.**

**EMBER: I don't know how to take that.**

**ME: Take it as a complement, that's how I meant it. Anyway would you please do the disclaimer I stupidly forgot to put in last chapter.**

**EMBER: Guntherson962 dose not own Danny Phantom or Static Shock, if he did we'd both still be on the air.**

**ME: The only one I do own is Violet so no thiefin her. Please review, as stated above flames will be used to make smores.**

**EMBER: Why not just use my hair?**

**ME: It's a metaphor Ember. **


End file.
